Talk:Mamnoon Lagoon
Hard Mode I ve nearly completed hard mode but there are a few areas whioch still remain unbeatable for me. Rotwing is one but the mass groups of mesmers here have also got my number...any advice for an hh build which will counter their mass hexing? :Try a monk or 2 with Light of Deliverance, Holy Haste and Spell Shield — Skuld 05:51, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::And hope Spell Shield doesn't get shattered? --Heelz 05:52, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :::Cover it, fool. — Skuld 05:53, 17 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, mass mesmers = mass shatters. --Heelz 06:06, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Use vital blessing then D: — Skuld 12:51, 17 July 2007 (CDT) I successfully vanquished this after many humiliations at the hands of the huge Wind Rider rape-squads. No enchantments will help, Skuld. As Heelz said, they will continually Shatter, causing enormous damage; it's best not to use Enchantments at all. For me, a Ranger, Nature's Renewal and Melandru's Resilience were effective for slowing down the hex spam slightly and dealing with degen. Still, this is one of the few areas I had to have player help with thus far. Rotscale was easy by comparison (although I did have help with that too). Arshay Duskbrow 15:12, 17 July 2007 (CDT) :After struggling with this for a while, I found the area's hero/hench counterbuild for any player class. You need one monk hero with 12+4 Divine Favor, Blessed Aura, Spell Breaker and a +20% ench item (eg Totem Axe). The rest should be ranged damage dealers. You should have max Communing and carry Defiant Was Xinrae and a long-casting skill (a Binding Ritual such as Pain is ideal). Position yourself so a group of Wind Riders are approaching you about 1.5 aggro circle away. Pin your group and have your monk case Spell Breaker on you. Run towards the riders, activating DWX just before aggro. While they are trying to Shatter your enchantment and use Conjure Phantasm and Migraine on you, start your long casting skill. They will try to interrupt it with Cry of Frustration (and fail). At this point, their entire group will have no spells enabled for about 12 seconds. As soon as the first wand hit lands on you, unpin your heroes and have them go full blast. Two Spiteful Spirit necros will drop them in 5 seconds (manually target-lock them on different riders, or they might both try to hex the same target). Rinse and repeat. You should be able to handle the 6-9 rider groups easy. Truly, it will be harder to get there from The Wilds because of the annoying Moss Scarab groups, but if you are a ranger, you can max out Wilderness Survival and go as a trapper (which also works great for the Riders). BftP 21:38, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::I tried that method and god knows how you managed to drop the Wind Rider groups in ~5 seconds even with 2 Spiteful Spiriters; the Wind Riders just seem to spread out too much -arual 16:43, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::An Obsidian Flesh elementalist with Serpent's Quickness (OgJTkY2g5B5oN+qlCkBrgWkKAA) can solo the Wind Riders. It's much faster if the other help out a bit as well; personally I used Incendiary Arrows Ranger with Summon Ruby Djinn and took a SF ele and WoH monk. I think the last hero was another SF ele but that slot is quite open really -arual 07:30, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I was vanquishing this area the other day and noticed that there is a much easier way to deal with the Mesmer group. The group patrols the area going counterclockwise, if you follow the group but don't aggro, every so often a group of five or six will break off and head back toward you, making it much easier to pick off these small groups one-by-one.--Drazi Rather easy to vanquish with Sabway Triple Necro Build on my Hero's and a Burning Arrow Ranger myself. The Restoration heals from the N/RT don't rely on enchantments and the ranger's Troll Unguent can't be stripped once applied. There were no causualties from my side and the area was vanquished under 20 minutes. I guess when I would have run splinter barrage the time would be under the 17 minutes. As Drazi said: It is easier to attack from the back instead of the front of the patrols. 21:58, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :I second this. I ran a discordway sin+discordway necros. The trick to this zone seems to be pulling the mezzes onto your minions (and ONLY your minions). The mezzes ARE quite ridiculous with their interrupt speeds, but they are also completely indiscriminate. They will attempt to interrupt minions, thus leaving them preoccupied while you pwn them with discord. 00:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I was vanquishing Silverwood and came over to do this as well after I finished. My heroes and henchmen were totally unprepared for this, but I manage to do it fairly easily by rushing my now almost useless MM to go take hits and disabling all enchants, as well as using flags to spread out in order to lower the damage off Cry of Frustration. Worked pretty well and only my MM died. Kennenth 03:28, 9 September 2008 (UTC) The problem is of course AoE interrupts and the accompanying AoE damage. As always the answer is spread out. The rest doesn't matter. Even with unprepared builds and heroes (I packed a fairly useless BHA), this is fairly doable if CoF hits only one party member every time. And why would an MM not be useful, if the minions take a CoF for the team? *grin* If you like, you can hit them with Technobabble as they approach still unprepared, as they usually are bunched up still. Stand in the waters for mild regeneration. Activate Troll Unguent just before. Etc. Karya Foxstep 15:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) AAAAAGH I despise this place, I really do. -.- friggin' wind riders... Discobadger 14:30, 15 May 2008 (UTC)